Secrets and Lies
by squekythingshurt
Summary: When Alice saw Bella jump off the cliff, Edward is destroyed. He goes to the Volturi, but instead of killing him they make him one of them. What happens when twenty years later two vampires show up, one of them a familiar face? Regular pairing ExB
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! So yeah I decided to start a new story! Don't worry, I'll keep updating both this one and INLY. I hope you enjoy this story! OH yeah, and I will have a few polls in the end, but I cant promise that I will follow them. :D  
**

*****I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS*****

**EPOV**

My Beautiful Angel. I still can't believe I lost her. The day she jumped off that cliff was the worst day of my entire existence. I ran straight to the Volturi, and they gave me a choice. Either they would lock me up for all eternity and remind me everyday of what I did. Or I would Join them. Needless to say, I joined.

I wasn't able to keep in contact with anyone from my family, except Carlisle. Carlisle and Aro were old friends, so I was allowed to send a few letters a year. It has been 20 Years since the fateful day Alice got her vision. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was outside, sitting in the ground, thinking of my Bella who I had abandoned just 3 months before. I still thought of her everyday, and It pained me. _

_Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch, Alice visibly angry at me, and Jasper pained by all the emotions coming off everyone. _

_Suddenly Alice gasped. My head shot straight up. My head filled with and image of Bella throwing herself off a cliff._

"_NOOOOOOO!" I screamed. The last thing I remembered seeing was Jasper buckling over, feeling my pain_

_End Of Flashback_

"EDWARD!" A shrill, annoying voice that reminded me of Alice yelled straight into my ear. I didn't notice I had curled up into a tight ball.

"What is it Jane" I replied, exasperated. I hated Jane.

"Aro needs you in the throne room. NOW."

"Fine" I grumbled. I hated it here. Rather this than an old, shabby cell though.

I entered the throne room, and saw Aro with a nervous expression on his face.

The moment he saw me his expression changed.

"Why hello there Edward! How are you feeling today?"

"As bad as always. Jane said you needed me?"

"Yes. Yesterday we caught two young vampires trying to break into the castle. I need you to read one of their minds. They wouldn't let me touch them."

"Young? Do you mean newborns?" I hated reading newborns. The only thing in their head was blood, vampires, blood, castle, more blood…

"No, no" Aro chuckled. "I am very old. Don't fret, these vampires are at least 20 years old. I need you to read off the male."

"Are they mates?"

"They identify as brother and sister, but I won't know until you read them. BRING HIM OUT!" Aro yelled over his shoulder to Alec, who came pulling out a human.

"Aro, that's a human!"

"Ha-ha" said the young man in a sarcastic tone. "You must be daft as a brush to think that I am a human." He answered with a very urban English accent.

"All though we couldn't find out anything about him, and I'm pretty sure his only power is being able to look human" Aro said, eyeing the young man curiously.

I studied him up and down. He had puffy, strawberry blonde hair. His grey eyes stuck out the most from his face. They were big and round, darting around the room. He was skinny, not very muscular, but I could tell he was really fast.

"What's your name?" I said, trying to sound stern, Even though I was jealous. If only I could have looked human, then I wouldn't have had to tell Bella about vampires and she would be safe, and I would be with her.

"Lewis." He answered. He sounded like he was in pain. But all his thoughts were like daggers towards me. It was almost as he recognized me and hated me. I couldn't think of a reason for him to hate me.

"I'm sorry Aro, but he's only thinking about one thing right now. I can't read him." I said, trying to sound sorry.

"If only you would let me touch you young man, all this would be over by now." Aro sneered

"No bloody way" Lewis shot back.

Alec and Jane dragged him out, his eyes shooting daggers at me and Aro.

_What a strange young man. _Aro thought. _If only his 'sister' wasn't... Well I guess we have to try._

"Edward. How about you try reading off the girl?" Aro said, but after hearing his thoughts, I could tell there was a nervous undertone.

"Of course" I said. I had no choice anyway.

They brought out what looked like a young female, but I couldn't tell because they has stuffed a number of bags over her head. She was thrashing at Alec and Jane, trying to get the bag off.

"What is your name?" I asked. I guess I was going to be a little nicer to this one.

She froze the moment I spoke.

"What is your name?" I asked. I couldn't read her mind. It was strange.

"Uhm. Marie." She answered. Her voice was shaking.

"So Marie, what is your gift?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

She hesitated again. "Uhm. I can tell when people are lying and what they really mean when they say something."

"So. Let's say for example, you are dating a man. He seems nice. But then he tells you that he's going to be busy. Could you tell that he's just not interested?"

"Yeah, it works something like that." She said nervously.

"Ok, that's all I needed to hear. Take her back to the cell." Aro said, seemingly wanting to get her out of the same room as me.

When Jane and Alec were leading her back, the bag fell off her head, she turned around quickly, trying to pick it up before anyone saw.

But she was too late. There was no way I wouldn't recognize those brown curls, and that angelic face. _BELLA!_ Was all I could think.

Then I noticed the blood red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Stop Poking Me

**A/N: READ THIS! IT IS IMPORTANT! Ok guys, so the way I'm going to set this story up is that in this chapter, I am going to jump back a year. Bella is a vampire, and this part tells how she met Lewis, why she was breaking into the Volturi castle and why her eyes were blood red. It will probably last a few chapters. So, ENJOY!**

**BPOV**

I have lived this vampire life for nineteen years. For the last two years I decided I was going to start looking for the Cullens. I searched all across the United States, Canada, and even Europe. I knew Mexico was probably too sunny, so now there was only one place left to look.

Forks.

I didn't bother visiting Charlie. It would just be too hard to explain. It was hard to find my way back to the house, but eventually I saw the small dirt road leading up to the house. As I drove up the road, I guessed that Alice was probably waiting behind the door, ready to jump and give me a hug. If they even were there.

As I drove closer to the house, I noticed that the garage door was closed. _Damn. Now I cant see if they're home._ I turned off the engine, got out and walked slowly towards the door.

Even though it was unnecessary, I took many deep breaths and I was shaking all over. I reached for the knob and slowly turned it. Slowly, slowly, until… I couldn't turn it anymore. The door was locked. I knocked several times. I thought I could hear someone breathing inside, but then again, why would they breathe. I kept knocking. Then I turned around and started walking back to the car. I knew I shouldn't push my luck. Suddenly, I heard the door slowly open.

"Bella?" He said. He looked like he was going to run over and hug me. That wasn't very much like him.

"Hi Jasper. Is anyone else there?" I asked.

"No, they all went hunting. I can't handle all their pain"

I walked up to him and gave him a big hug. It felt nice. We stood there for about a minute before one of us said something.

"I've missed you. Come in!" Jasper said. He was smiling. It looked as though he hadn't smiled in forever.

Then the weirdest thing started happening. Jasper started poking my face. Then my arm. Then he pinched himself.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked. He kept poking me.

"Well you're dead, yet here you are in front of me as a vampire. It's obviously a dream, and it's gone way to far now." He said, still poking me and pinching himself.

"Jasper stop. Oh, and also, vampires can't dream." I said.

Jasper just stood there with a confused expression on his face. Then he shuffled me inside and sat me down on the couch. He sat a few feet away from me.

"Ok, can you please explain to me how this is possible?"

"How what is possible?" I asked, now I was getting annoyed with Jasper.

"This! Alice saw you jump off a cliff!" He said waving his arms in front of me.

"Well. After I jumped off the cliff, Victoria came. She decided that since… He… left me, the worst punishment would be forcing me to live forever alone. So she changed me. But when Jacob found me, writhing in pain, he couldn't bring himself to kill me, so instead he took me far away, and dumped me in a forest so that I couldn't find my way back, and I wouldn't hurt anyone." I explained.

Jasper looked up for the first time since I started my story. "Oh, Bella, that's horrible. Is there any way we can-" He stopped mid sentence. He had noticed my eyes. "Bella. Your eyes."

I ducked down. "I would rather explain that to everyone at once, If that's OK."

He nodded, and slumped back in the couch.

"I'm surprised Alice didn't see me coming" I said

"Oh. She's stopped checking our future. She says it hurts too much." He replied. He looked like he was about to cry. I could tell from the way he was acting that everything was horrible and wrong.

Suddenly, five figures entered the room. They all stared at me, and at my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: The Voice

**A/N: Hey guys, I realized that I've been going a little too fast in my chapters… So I'm gonna try to slow down and put some more detail :D. If I still go to fast, I would like it if someone told me. Thanks. :D Also, when it comes to Bella's power, She was lying to the Volturi. Don't worry, you'll know soon enough. **

**BPOV**

I couldn't bring myself to look up. I stared at my feet and stopped breathing. For some reason I thought that if I stayed still enough they wouldn't see me.

_They left you._ Said the voice in my head. It wasn't my thoughts or my Sub Conscience, it was just a voice. The same voice that had haunted me for the last nineteen years. It would whisper things to me, things to do, things to say. Sometimes I would listen, sometimes I wouldn't.

Sometimes, I didn't have a choice.

"Bella? Is that really you?" A voice asked.

I finally looked up, to see Alice staring at me. I could see the happiness in her amber eyes, mixed with pain, fear, and sadness. She looked worn out, if that was possible for a vampire. She looked dead.

"BELLA! IT IS YOU!" She screamed, and suddenly all the fear, pain and sadness disappeared from her eyes, and she held me in a tight hug.

_Kill her. KILL HER. _The voice screamed in my head, but I was able to fight it. I wasn't going to obey, not this time.

"I'm so happy to see you, I can't believe it's been so long." I said, breathing out. For the first time in a long time, I actually did feel happy.

After Alice hugged me, the rest of the family came around and hugged me as well. First Carlisle, who said how glad he was to see me, followed by Esme, who was dry sobbing about finally having her daughter back. Emmett grabbed me up in a big bear hug that would have crushed my bones if I were still human. Then came Rosalie, who gave me an awkward hug and whispered something about how everything went downhill. Then Jasper came over and hugged me again and apologized for poking me.

After the short reunion we all sat down in the living room, couples together on couches and love seats, and I was sat alone on the the recliner.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "Bella, although we all are very happy to see you, I must ask, how did this happen?" He motioned over to me.

"You mean how did I get changed?" I wasn't very keen on telling the story again, but I guess I kind of had to.

"Well. After you all left, I was sad. Actually, I was devastated. I felt as though my life was over. I spent months just alone, crying myself to sleep and just moping around. Then I started to spend time with Jacob Black, and we became good friends. He taught me how to ride a motorcycle, and I started driving more and more to get my mind off..."

That's when I first noticed that Edward wasn't with them. Maybe he didn't want to see me, I thought. But then Carlisle or Alice or someone would have excused him. "Where-"

Emmett cut me off "Bella, things have changed since we left. We'd be happy to explain later, but right now we would appreciate it if you finished your story." He sounded so serious. Not at all the happy-go-lucky big brother he used to be.

"Ok… Well, one day we were driving around, and we saw some boys cliff diving. I decided I wanted to try it, and Jacob promised me he would." I laughed internally as I thought of how Jacob was a liar too.

"But-. Things changed. Jacob and I went to the movies with Mike Newton, and Mike didn't feel good, so we went home early. But on the way home, Jacob got a high fever and had to go home too. Then he stopped spending time with me and every time I called his dad would either say he was out or didn't want to talk to me."

"Asshole." I heard Rosalie mutter under her breath. Everyone in the room laughed lightly before I went one.

"Well, as it turns out now, he was a werewolf. One day, I felt lonely and sad, and I remembered Jacobs promise." I went on before anyone could comment on the werewolf thing, even though I could tell Alice wanted to yell at me for spending time with someone so dangerous.

_So many lies. They lied to you. They lied. _The voice in my head whispered. I tried to shake it off, but it kept repeating itself, louder and louder until I screamed out.

"STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed, as I threw myself on the floor, holding my head in my hands, trying to shake the voice away. I could hear the Cullens around me, trying to contact me, trying to help me.

I don't know how long I lay like that, but when the voice finally stopped, I looked up to see that I was alone. I sat up and looked around.

"Hello?" I called, but no one answered. I walked around the house, through the kitchen, past the piano, upstairs, knocking on all the doors and looking into the room. I was alone. I walked back downstairs, still hoping to find someone.

I went back to the place I had been sitting at, and that's when I noticed the note. It read:

_Bella_

_We thought you might need some alone time. Call this number when you are yourself again._

_-The Cullens_

What the hell do they mean by when I am myself again. I'm always myself. I thought, but I didn't have time to grumble over that, so I got up and went out the door.

I went to my car and got my purse. I could feel someone was watching me, but then again, I always had that feeling nowadays. Ever since I had been changed, I felt as if someone was watching me, following me. I went back inside and got my phone out. It was a white and orange. I knew Alice probably wouldn't approve, but at the moment that didn't matter. I dialed the number, and only had to wait a moment before they picked up.

"Hello?" Carlisle asked. I forgot they didn't have my number.

"Hey, Carlisle It's me." I said, trying to hide the anger in my voice. I was still mad about the "call us when you are yourself again" thing.

"Are you ready to continue the story?" Carlisle asked hesitantly. What the hell was going on.

"Yeah, but when I'm done, I have some questions for you." I said, but this time I was unable to hide the obvious anger I felt.

"Very well" Carlisle answered calmly before he hung up the phone.


End file.
